Ghoul
by ToKyO-GhOuL.10000-7
Summary: Emilee Knight is introduced to the ghoul world. Where she finds her crush to be a ghoul. Then she starts seeing someone dangerous but still wants to be with the ghoul. Who will she choose? read to find out
1. Introduction

You may think monsters aren't real. I thought the same. I always feared them even though I thought they weren't real, but they are. Right now they are in my city but they might soon be in yours. Believe what you want, but if you don't believe me and think I am crazy drop this and go watch some TV. If your curious and believe be my guest read on. Or if your just bored and want to read this than do it.

July 3

Today was just like any other day, I was walking home from a coffee shop called Anteiku with my best friend, Lily Edwards. We have known each other since we were 7. I was always an outcast with no friends but that changed once she came along. "Em!Em! Earth to Emilee helllooo!" Lily's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Huh what is it?"

"Have you seriously ignored me this whole time?"

"No. You.. Were talking about..."

"I was asking if you wanted to come over tomorrow for the forth of July. I was thinking we could watch fire works and have a cook out!"

"Yeah sounds great."

"You don't sound excited."

"Of course I am!"

"Okay. Well here is my house so bye! See ya tomorrow i'll meet you at Anteiku then we can go out!" she said as she walked across the street waving. "Okay bye!" I giggled and continued down the street. I arrived at my house, unlocked the door, then went inside. I placed my keys on the table beside the door and walked further into my house. I sat down on the couch and turned on the news. "More reportings of ghouls it's getting pretty bad. Maybe one day we could overrun them or they could overrun us. Who knows? We just have to have hope the CCG will provide. After the war the ghouls are still at it. Well thats it for today." I turned off the TV. There hitting close to home. I hope nothing happens.

I walked into my bathroom I brushed my teeth and put on comfortable clothes. I then walked to my room and got into bed. It took a while but I fell asleep. I woke up early in the morning to about 4 messages which were all Lily trying to wake me up. I went to the bathroom showered,brushed out my long wavy black hair, put my hair in a ponytail,and brushed my teeth. I put on a black T-shirt, dark jeans, blue jean jacket, black tattoo choker, and black converse. I texted Lily ' i'm on my way to Anteiku. ' I grabbed my keys went outside and locked the door. I started walking down the street and heard screaming and crying in an alley way. "Hello is there anyone in there!?" I walked a little deeper into the alley way. I heard steps behind me "looks like your a little too late there already gone." I started shaking and crying on the inside. This can't be happening. No. No. This can't be.

The creature grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Dont be scared you won't be around for much." he said as a wing sprouted out of his back. I was vulnerable and I was just standing, waiting for it to happen. Why am I just standing here? He stabbed me in my stomach. My eyes started to flutter shut, I was losing consciousness. I'm sorry Lily guess you'll be alone.

Hi people! Sorry this is super short but it's the first chapter of hopefully plenty (if you guys like it)and I had to do cliff hanger so you would want another chapter(hopefully). I am Anna I hope you like this story! It has some things to do with Tokyo Ghoul (characters,places, ghouls,and CCG/doves) but I hope you enjoy. If you do the you should totally comment if you want more! Also check out my instagram

_ tokyo_ghoul_1000-7. You should totally follow me (if you want I dont own you.) and you could click that star. (Also if you want I still do not in any way own you.)


	2. New Begginings

Okay listen were gonna let Yoshimura still be alive and it's gonna be regular Anteiku. Touka, Kaneki, Nishiki, and Hinami work there. Cause this is one year after the war. So yeah I just thought having it like this would be better? I don't know just read and see what happens (again read if ya want)

My eyes fluttered open and the only thing I saw was the color white. I blinked a couple times to let my eyes focus. I am in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? I looked on the bedside table and seen Taco Bell my favorite. Must have been Lily. I tried turning on my side but a sharp pain ran through my stomach causing me to squeal and go back to lying on my back. I grabbed a taco and took a small bite. When I did I literally almost threw up. Why can't I eat? A man walked into my room after he knocked "ah Ms. Knight your awake. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel alright just a little nauseated."

"That is probably a side affect of the pain killers." he smirked kinda creepily. Thank goodness I'm not what am I thinking how would that be possible? I am a human. Not a ghoul. "Your friend brought you some food when you feel better you should eat some. And you will be able to leave today so you should eat soon." he said then walked out the door.

2 hours later

I walked into my house feeling a little woozy from not eating. But luckily Lily had a bag hanging on the door with some of her homemade cookies and chicken soup. The things she always brings me when I'm feeling down. I microwaved the soup hoping the nausea had left. I took a cookie out of the container she put them in then I noticed a note. 'Hey Em school is super boring when are ya gonna come back? You have been gone for two weeks. I hope you like the food I heard you got out of the hospital. Ya big jerk you never let me visit they said you never wanted visitors. Well I hope you feel better contact me somehow,

Your lonely friend Lily'

She is the best friend I could ask for. And two weeks jeez. I took a nibble of the cookie a surge of nausea rose up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. How could it kick in that fast from a small nibble? I can't be. No way! I looked in the mirror to see one of my eyes black and red. No! No! No! No! Tears started streaming from my eyes to my cheeks. What about Lily? I dropped to my knee's. This can't be happening. I ran into the kitchen. Ghouls aren't effected from regular kitchen knives so if I am a ghoul nothing will happen. I threw my shirt off leaving me in a bra. I grabbed a knife closed my eyes the stabbed myself in the stomache. I heard a noise like something metal hit the ground it was the blade. I tried it two more times just to break two more knives. "Why?! How is this possible!? I am human! I have to be." I was basically sobbing now I mean my entire life is ruined why wouldn't I be crying? I went outside after putting my shirt back on. There were humans everywhere and the only thing that ran through my head was 'flesh'. I ran into an alley way so I wouldn't be around humans. There was a ghoul eating a human near me but I was sitting in a corner hugging my knee's to keep myself from going over there tackling the man and taking his food. I got up because something took over me I walked over to him. My head started towards the man and human "No!" I grabbed my head and fell backwards. I started crying again. I don't want to be a ghoul. I don't want to eat humans. I can't. I won't. "Hey you want some? You don't have to cry." the man said reaching me an arm. "N-no thanks." I said as my hand was trying to grab it. Then a woman walked out of the back door to Anteiku. It was Touka I knew her because she had served me along with Kaneki and Hinami. "Well looks like we have another Kaneki. What is with these doctors using ghoul organs? Also Danny get outta here you know we don't kill." she said and my eyes widened. She's a ghoul? Kaneki and Hinami are ghouls? Wait Kaneki was like me? One eye. Wow. "Wanna come in? We don't kill people and we will give you all you need lessons on how to be normal, how to control your eye, a job, and food."

"Uh y-yeah."

"I'm glad I didn't have to do to you what I did to Kaneki to get him to come."

I stood up and joined her inside. "Guys we got another Kaneki!" Touka said as I waved awkwardly.

Good or bad? Like I am watching Tokyo Ghoul as I am writing this. follow please and comment!(all if ya want!) also please lemme know some ideas for another story cause like I wanna do more fanfics for Tokyo Ghoul, Naruto, and Fairy Tail. So you guys lemme know which of those shows or manga you like best and I might do a fanfic.


	3. New People

"Hi I'm Hinami!" a young girl said "Nishiki." a man with orangeish hair and glasses said "I'm Kaneki." a black haired man smiled and waved "I'm Touka" she said walking in front of me. "I am Yoshimura." an old man said. "I am Emilee, Emilee Knight." I said. "Touka you said 'I have a new Kaneki' what did you mean?" Yoshimura asked. "She got an organ transplant I found her crying in an alley and she has one eye with black hair so." Touka giggled. "Wow." Nishiki laughed "you cried?" "shut up I wanted to be human Nishiki!" Kaneki remarked. "I think we should let Emilee and Kaneki talk you know maybe he could help." Youshimura smiled. "Okay." Kaneki said "follow me." I shook my head and followed Kaneki into the back room. We sat down on a couch "here you might want this it's kinda hard to control your eye." he tossed me an eyepatch "I was gonna buy one." I laughed. "Listen don't try to stop yourself from eating the food you get here trust me I didn't want to either I almost died of hunger so just get it over with so you can seem human. Also ghouls can drink coffee so you can have coffee with your human friend."

How does he know about Lily?

"Do you have a human friend?"

"Had. The war he wasn't lucky while risking his life for me. He was the best friend I could ask for. After I got out of the hospital he brought me food and everything."

"Seems all to formiliar and I am so sorry."

"It's fine I have the people at Anteiku. Yeah, I miss him so much it hurts. When I lost my parents he was the only thing I had. So of course I miss him. Everyday."

"I'm sorry about your parents also. Mine are also dead and Lily is the only person I have."

"I'm sorry about your parents and you have us now too."

"I guess I do. But how do I keep hanging out with Lily? She cooks me stuff all the time how do I eat it?"

"We'll teach ya."

"Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem. If you ever wanna talk about what ever I'm your guy."

I smiled then glanced at the coffee table to see a book by Sen Takatsuki.

"You like Takatsuki?" I asked

"Yeah! She is me and Hinami's favorite author!"

"She is my favorite author!"

"What is your favorite book written by her?"

"Monochrome of rainbow's."

"Seriously!? Thats my favorite!"

"Wow!"

"I give Hinami lessons on how to pronounce words in her books and I tell her what they mean maybe sometimes you could fill in for me?"

"I'd love too!"

"Well I gotta go bust some tables! Talk to ya later!"

He smiled then walked out. Wow we have the same interest's,age, and kind of same story. Is it a quincidence or a meant to be? Nah. Maybe? I mean I do like him. But there is no way he would ever like a loser like me.

I went back into the main coffee shop room. "Emilee there is a blonde lady over there she ordered a mocha latte can you take it to her?" Touka asked while handing me a cup. Huh Lily's favorite I sure do miss Lily.

I walked it to her "here you are miss." I looked at her "Lily!" she jumped up and we hugged. "Oh my gosh I thought I would never see you again." she said

"Same here"

"Sit down let's catch up."

"So I have a job."

"I see that. Is it fun do you still like that Kaneki guy? Ooo you work with your crush!"

"Keep it down."

"Sorry it's exciting to know you have feelings."

"I have feelings!"

"I know I was just pulling your strings. Calm down."

"Sorry."

"It's fine well I hate to run but I gotta bye see you later!" she said as she walked out the door. "You like Kaneki?" Hinami said looking up at me. "You heard that huh? I knew she was being a little too loud."

"Ooo this is so exciting!"

"Why?"

"Because the way he is always the one that serves you when you come, the way he looks at you, the way he blushes when you tell him bye or if you talk to him at all or when you smile basically your every move he blushes!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Hinami could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah!"

"One don't let anyone know about this. Two can you find out if he likes me."

"Sure can!"

"Thank you so much. Also Kaneki said I could help you with your 'word sessions' sometimes if ya want and we could get to know each other."

"That would be awesome!"

"Okay well we better get back to work!"

"Yeah!"

I went back to wiping off tables and Hinami was wiping windows. A white haired man in a white button up with black pants walked in and took a seat. I walked over to Touka. "Be careful he works for the CCG." "I will." I replied. I walked over to him "can I help you?"

"Uh yeah last time I was here I ordered some sandwiches. Can I have some more of those?" he smiled. Wow why does he have all those stitches.

I walked back to Touka "he wants sandwiches." I said "alright." she handed me a plate with some sandwiches. I walked back over to him and set the plate on the table. "Oh I like your stitches there really cool." I smiled "wow thanks."

"I also like your hair."

"Thank you again. If you want to chat just sit down here and we can you don't have to just stand there complementing me." he giggled. I sat down across from him. Why am I talking to a dove this isn't safe. But he seems so interesting. A second wont hurt. Good thing today isn't busy.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Suzuya, Juuzou Suzuya. Yours?"

"Emilee Knight."

"I like your hair too its so long."

His voice is so singy songy and flowy its cool. This guy is really cool.

"Wow thanks. So what do you do for a living?"

"I am a first class CCG investigator."

"Wow must be fun. Everyone looks up to you and they trust you with there lives. I trust you with mine."

"And I will protect you with mine."

I blushed a little with a smile.

"Your a really cool guy."

"Your a really cool girl."

"Thank you."

"Why your welcome. I have to go but maybe we should hang out again sometime soon. Wanna go out for ramen?"

"Um sure."

"I'll meet ya here well bye Emilee it was nice meeting you!"

"You too."

He paid then left. Did he ask me on a date? Nah I think he wants to be friends.

I went over to Kaneki "I need those food eating lessons by tomorrow."

"Um okay just wait till we close up and we can start. Why by tomorrow? Sorry to be nosy."

I can't tell him the truth what if he does like me? Gotta make an excuse.

"I'm going out with Lily to a restaurant."

"Oh okay well just meet me in the back room when we close up and I'll teach ya."

"Thanks Kaneki!"

When I said his name it is kinda like he blushed but he put his face down to quick I didn't get a good look.

Closing time

Me and Kaneki met in the back room and he prepared some sandwiches. "Okay let me show you. First you put it in tour mouth. Pretend to chew but don't actually swallow it whole. I would take small bites if I were you. Then you just keep doing that."

"Sounds easy enough."

We both went home after I finally got the hang of it without choking or throwing up. I showered, brushed my teeth, changed into comfy clothes, then got in bed.

I am really excited for tomorrow! But what about Kaneki? What am I saying it's not like me and Juuzou are going on a date. Were just trying to be friends.

is it good so far????


End file.
